Cinderella
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: Mikan really likes Natsume, but she feels that he hates her. How can she show him how she feels? And on one special night, she gets to show him, in her own form as a shining Cinderella! MXN, really cute! Koko's like a fairy Godmom in this! Blue Niagra XX


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and never will, I only own my idea's. Hope you enjoy!

Blue -Niagra: Thanks for all of your reviews, and thanks from winglessfairy25, I don't think I could find a sweeter reviewer! Here's part of her review!

Winglessfairy25: youre one hell of a writer, aren't you? are you a professional author or something? If not, you already have your future here... GREAT fic... I absolutely LOVE all your fics!...

Blue -Niagra: I won't put all of it up, because some things are confidental, so thanks for the review, your review made me really ad. Okay, you know all my fics? Well, it's my own writing that helps me to keep living, because I have a had a hard time for a while, no one can see it through my writing, but writing for other people makes me happy, and I feel happy that my writing also somehow reaches out to people. Some people say that I can somehow feel anothers pain even though I haven't experianced what they've been through. I'm just glad that other people like these stories.

Mikan really likes Natsume, but she feels that he hates her. How can she show him how she feels? And on one special night, she gets to show him, in her own form as a shining Cinderella!

Chapter One: Cinderella.

"The halloween disco will be this following weekend, so get your costumes out and try not to scare us!" Natrumi said as everyone in class B clapped and the girls all started to whisper as boys grunted and stared at the talking girls while Narumi skipped out of the class, leaving them with a free day from school. Sumire was almost yelling at the top of her lungs,

"Oh, I am going to be a beautiful Cinderella! I wonder if Natsume-Kun will be the handsome prince for his beautiful Cinderella!" Sumire sqeauled, and all her friends said it was a good idea to be cinderella. Mikan stared at Sumire and her pack of fan club followers, and she almost breathed fire. Mikan wanted to dance with Natsume, she liked him, more than anything, and she was jealous. Hotaru poked her in the ribs.

"Hey, don't get all jealous over that Sumire. You can do better than her, so, what are you going to be? Cinderella aswell?" Hotaru asked, and Mikan turned to look at her life long best friend. She smiled and tapped her nose, Hoatru rolled her eyes, Mikan would soon blab it, like always.

"I might be a Cinderella, but a new sort of Cinderella." Mikan said, standing up and walking out of the classroom as Hotaru sighed, then went to torture Ruka who tried to edge away from his seat, but Natsume had somehow glued him to it. Ruka growled as Hotaru started to bribe the blonde haired cutie. Sumire wanted to hit Imai so badly,

Too bad Hotaru got there first. **BAKA BAKA BAKA**, the baka gun hit Sumire's head before the ugly haired girl could even get close to Hotaru to hurt the monetoned evil girl. Sumire flew back, screaming as Hotaru returned to pestering Ruka, and Natsume left, he didn't want the interuptions.

Natsume walked out of the class and down the halls, thinking about the Halloween disco, he didn't like dressing up, he was 14, for crying out loud! But he wanted to see what Mikan was going to be, ever since the chestnut haired girl had saved him from Reo and risked her own life for him, he had felt like she was the one.

Natsume walked down to the bus station, ready to go to Central Town to see what they had in store at the costume place, then he heard some running footsteps and giggles as he turned around to see one irritating little girl named Mikan Sakura, who was meant to be a 14 year old girl, she hardly acted like it.

"NATSUMEEEEEEEEE! Can I come to? PleasepleasepleasepleasePLEASE! I need to go to the material shop for my costume!" Mikan squealed, stopping in front of him as he arched an eyebrow, how big of an idiot was she. He stared at her as they waited for the bus.

"Baka, don't you mean the costume store? Material won't make you a costume... Wait, it will, oh whatever! Why do you want to make material?" Natsume asked, and Mikan smiled, glad he had asked, she stood next to him and held her hands abover her head, smiling brightly.

"I'm going to make my own costume! I don't want anyone to know what I'm gonna be until they see it, but here's a hint, it has something to do with Cinderella!" Mikan said brightly as Natsume stared at the bubbly girl, and then the bus pulled up, and they jumped on. Mikan sat by the window in the front seat as Natsume sat behind her, satring out of the window as she hummed. He thought she was beautiful, and he wanted to see her at the Halloween disco in a beautiful costume, he hadn't decided on what he would be yet.

Mikan wanted to look special for Natsume, and now she had good wages as a 3 star, she could afford most things, like the material she needed for the costume she was going to make. Mikan couldn't wait to start on it, she had learnt to sew from her Grandpa, and she was really good at it. She had already designed the dress.

"Natsume! What are you going to be for the halloween disco? I won't tell if you don't want me to!" Mikan asked brightly as she faced him, and Natsume grunted, staring at the pretty teen as she smiled and blinked adorably. Natsume didn't know, so he shrugged.

"Why should I tell you? You'll just blab to everyone about it." Natsume grumbled as Mikan pouted and sat back in her seat, folding her arms. She didn't like it when she didn't get what she wanted, but she smiled again and started singing a song under her breath.

Natsume listened, and wouldn't breath, he wanted to hear her sing, then the bus stopped and they all had to get off, so Mikan stopped singing and practically jumped from the steps, smiling as Natsume was the last to walk from the bus, and he saw that Central town was heaving with alice students looking for halloween costumes. The costume shop was heaving, but the material shop was empty, so he followed Mikan into the large shop, which smelled of incense.

"Konnichiwa, how may I help you?" asked a woman as Mikan walked towards her and smiled, then stared at Natsume before looking at the different fabrics and material all suitable for dress making. Mikan then smiled and took a deep breath.

"I would like some material for a dress I'm making, do you have anything I could use?" Mikan asked, and the woman smiled as Natsume stepped outside, getting away from the smell of Jasmine, but now he smelled of it and wanted a bath to get rid of the girly smell. He looked in the window and watched as Mikan chose different fabrics, then some... Bendy wire? He didn't get that girl at all.

Mikan came out after 30 minutes, and Natsume had been reading a Manga while he was waiting, Mikan saw him and smiled, then sat beside him as she sighed while Natsume stared at the girl, admiring her and laughing at how ditzy she was, even if she hadn't done anything. He wasn't going to say that he could now see her underwear very clearly.

"Natsume-Kun! Let's go get some fluff puff! I'll treat you!" Mikan said, pulling his arm as Nnatsume grumbled, then looked at her and smirked, Mikan was confused with his smirk, and she stood up, waiting for him to get up so she could buy her faveourite candy. He stood up and coughed, then started to walk ahead as she followed slowly.

"Treat me... Thanks, angel print panties." Natsume said as Mikan squealed, covering her skirt with her hands as she turned red, then started running after Natsume who started to run as fast as he could away from her. Mikan was ready to murder him!

"Hyuuga! You pervert of all PERVERTS! I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU!" Mikan yells as Natsume runs and jumps into different tree's to escape from her, Mikan growls as she swings her bag in her hand with all the material she had bought, she seriously wanted to kick him where it really hurt, and she also wanted to kiss him madly, but she wouldn't get any of them now, would she? Mikan sighed and stomped a foot, stomping off as Natsume watched her from a tree and grinned, annoying his faveourite polka-dots was funny...

Mikan sat in the classroom all alone, everyone else was either in their rooms or in Central Town, picking their costumes and getting fittings. Mikan had it harder than spending more money than they did, she had to take her own measurements and write them down, then she had to try and make herself a dress. Mikan had a model satnd to help her, and she put the thread through the needle, and she started to sew carefully as she hummed.

Then there was a knock at the door, and she looked up, she had locked the door, but one person knew her whole plan, and he was talking to her. Mikan got up and let Koko in as he smiled, and she locked the door behind him, and he sat down with her, ready to help.

"Mikan, let me help you. I'll do my best, what can I do?" Koko asked as Mikan smiled, Koko was like her own fairy Godmother. They had a few days, yes, but a helping hand was all it took to make her dress in time for the party that she wanted to go to to meet Natsume and dance with him.

"You can help with making the jewellry. It's easy to do, but I have an instruction book here to help you, just make a necklace and a bangle, then you could make hair slides if you like, oh, what are you going as?" Mikan asked she pinned material together and Koko started to sort out beads and fake diamons, he looked at her and grinned.

"I'm going to be a knight in shining armour, and I hope to get my princess at the royal Ball. I just hope Anna notices me..." Koko said as Mikan stared at him, then smiled and started making her dress again, glad she had his company and to have his help.

"I never knew you liked Anna, how long have you wanted to be with her? I have wanted to be with Natsume-Kun for longer than I can I remember, ever since that time I saved him, risking my own life." Mikan said as she smiled, and Koko stared at her, the evening sun glowing on her skin as she smiled, working on her dress with a smile on her face. He smiled, envying her for a moment, he had never met someone as happy as she was, he was sure Mikan was a never dieing light, the light that would lead Natsume out of his darkness.

_"You have this air around you, where you want to make everyone happy, can it be that you want to help Natsume more than anyone else in this world? Will your light only die out when he goes and you can never see him again_?" Koko thought to himself as he watched her, smiling to himself then shaking his head, continueing with making the jewellry as the worked in silence, and he shook his head again.

_"No, Natsume would never leave her, he loves her too much, he would never let his light die out just to leave him in the dark once again_." Koko said as he turned to look at Mikan, who stared at him then smiled, her cheeks turning pink from happiness, her smile and eyes glowing like a sun as he smiled...

CINDERELLA CINDERELLA CINDERELLA CINDERELLA

Days later, every boy and girl in the Alice academy were all running around with costumes in their hands, ready for the halloween disco, which was in 2 hours. Girls were trying to find their shoes and make-up, but Mikan was already in her bedroom, where she was staring at her dress. Koko was with her and he was already the Knight in Shining armour, and Mikan was grateful he was there with her.

"Koko, I'm nervous, should I get ready now?" Mikan asked as Koko gave her a nod, and she sighed, then turned to her ensuite and took her dress with her. Mikan took 10 or more minutes in there as Koko checked all the hand made jewellry was there, and her make up and the shoes he had helped her choose. Then the bathroom door opened and he turned around, staring at Mikan as she emerged, satring at him, and he smiled as he stared at her.

"Wow... You look beautiful, I wonder what Natsume would think." Koko said as Mikan smiled and hugged him, then he led her to a chair near a large mirror, and Mikan sat in it as he started on her hair, so far, Koko was the only one to know what she looked like. Mikan wouldn't even tell Hotaru! Who was suprised because her friend hadn't said a single word through the days at all apart from her clue; It had something to do with Cinderella.

Mikan's hair took 30 minutes to do and then Koko put her hair slides in and helped her with her jewellry, then Mmikan's make-up was put on and he turned her seat around once she was done, and Mikan gasped as she stared at herself. She looked like she was a new, different person. Mikan couldn't see a childish girl anymore. She saw a grown up teenage girl.

Mikan stood up as Koko stared at her, a tear in his eye. Mikan wore her beautiful dress, the blouse of the dress was white and was a halter neck, then the skirt of the dress was baby pink and a sash was tied around her waist, it was dark pink and Mikan's hair was in a bun, half her hair hanging down around across her back (like Belle's from Beauty and the Beast), her jewellry was simple and beautiful. Mikan had hand made butterfly bangles, a butterfly pendant around her neck and she had bought butterfkly earrings. On her back attatched to the dress were small angel wings. Her make up was light pink lipstick and rosy blush with silver and white eyeshadow over her lida, Koko wanted to cry because she was so beautiful.

Mikan then slipped her feet into her shoes, and stood there, her shoes were small heels in white with a butterfly on the front of each, and her dainty toes showed at the edge of the pretty heels. Mikan stared at her self in the mirror and smiled, tilting her head as Koko stood beside her, then handed her something as she stared at it, then smiled and hugged her good friend.

"Thanks Koko, I couldn't ask for anyone better." Mikan whispered, tehn she stared at the door when she heard the clock bell ring 9 times, and Mikan knew it was time for the halloween ball, but Mikan was going to be later than the others. After all, Cinderella was the last to turn up, wasn't she? Mikan turned to Koko and smiled.

"Go, Koko. It's time to find your princess and take her on your horse, get married and gallop awa. I'll see you at the party in 15 minutes. I want to be fashionably late." Mikan said, hugging her friend once more, then Koko waved and said goodbye before walking out of the room as Mikan closed the door behind him, and sighed, listening to the people walking past as they talked happily, Mikan heard Sumire and her friends talking.

"Oh I can't wait to see _MY_ Natsume-Kun in his handsome costume! I look so beautiful, don't I? I had this white silk costume hand made and the shoes have REAL diamonds on them, oh my! I'll shine brighter than any girl here tonight! Just you wait!" Sumire said, and Mikan started to mimmic silently to herself, she hated that girl, Sumire was so confident and full of it. Just because she had money didn't mean it could buy everything, and money didn't matter to Natsume... Mikan hoped. She stared at herself and sighed, then looked in the mirror, seeing if she looked fone. She sighed and sat on her bed for the 15 minutes she needed, and she heard no sound at all when she stepped into the halls. Everyone was in the main hall, dancing and laughing in their costumes.

Mikan then walked towards the main hall and stopped at the door, pausing before holding the mask Koko had given her in her hands, and she sighed then put it on, turning to look at the beautiful full moon, and she smiled then put her hand on the door, ready to push it open.

"Well... Here goes nothing..." Mikan whispered, wpushing the door open as some cherry blossom petals flew past her in the cool breeze and Mikan's hair flew to her side as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up, gasping. When the petals fluttered past and her hair rested on her shoulder, and she stared at everyone through her white eyue mask, and they all stared at her. One person caught her eye, though, and he was blinking like there was no end to the world, it was Natsume. Mikan's cheeks turned pink.

A song started, mirror mirror by M2M, and Mikan wanted to dance to it, but she just stood there, then Natsume started to push past everyone and he walked up the stairs, Mikan saw he was in a suit like a princes, (think of the one Kaito wears from Mermaid Melody if you know what it is) and she blushed even more, he was so handsome! Mikan stared at him as he stopped in front of her, and Natsume stared at her then they both heard Sumire shouting loudly from the bottom of the stairs.

"NATSUME! GET BACK HERE, NATSUME!" Sumire screamed, then Mikan smiled as Natsume stared at her, and held out his hand, and Mikan accepted it gratefully as he bowed, and she cyrtseyed.

_Mirror Mirror lie to me, show me what I wanna see  
Mirror Mirror lie to me_

Why don't I like the girl I see?  
The one whos standing right in front of me?  
Why don't I think before I speak?  
I should've listened to that voice inside me

"Dance with me," Natsume asked, and Mikan smiled as he led her onto the dance floor, and they started to dance together as Sumire growled and glared. She thought SHE was the prettiest, she thought SHE was the one who deserved Natsume's hand in the dance. Sumire thought SHE was the queen of the school and no one could take over.

_I must be stupid must be crazy must be out of my mind  
to say the kind of things I said last night_

Chorus: Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me whos the biggest fool of all  
Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me  
and bring my baby back to me 

Mikan and Natsume danced as people watched them, and Koko was nearly in a flood of tears. Hotaru was grinning as she took a video of the couple dancing together romantically, she was gonna be so rich rich rich! Hotaru was being watched by Ruka, who was in a large black easter bunny suit, and Hotaru was in a fairy suit.

_Mirror Mirror lie to me, show me what I wanna see  
Mirror Mirror lie to me _  
_  
Why did I let you walk away?  
When all I had to do was say I'm sorry  
I let my pride get it the way  
And you were here for the moment I was to blame _

Other people started to dance along with them as Mikan and Natsume stood closer and closer together, much to Sumire's disapointment, and Koko suddenly took Anna's hand as she stared up at him, she looked pretty in her princess dress, Koko liked her like that. Nonoko was squealing happily for her twin/friend. (are they twins?)

"Let's dance, Anna. I want to share this night with you and only you... I want to sweep you off your feet and onto my trusty steed, Oh for pete's sake... I love you, Anna!" Koko said as she sqeauled and he dragged her onto the dance floor, dancing with her as girls screamed in delight, then Ruka somehow dragged Hotaru onto the dance floor and started to dance with her, Hotaru was really suprised at his actions.

_Chorus: Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me whos the biggest fool of all  
Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me   
and bring my baby back to me_

Mirror Mirror lie to me, show me what I wanna see  
Mirror Mirror lie to me

Mikan put her head on Natsume's shoulder as he tried not to smile, then she looked up at him and Mikan smiled, staring intoi his eyes as he stared at her, wondering where he had seen those pretty, caramel coloured eyes before, but he couldn't really place it, then Mikan leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips. Sumire screamed and so did her friends.

"NO! NATSUME, YOU CHEAT! WAAAAAH!" Sumire yelled, turning around and running as her friends followed her, and then Sumiore and tripped, there was an ulmighty ripping noise coming from Sumire's skirt, and people gasped as Sumire got up, and burst into a flood of tears as she ran awa. Mikan and Nnatsume pulled away as they stared into wach others eyes.

"Have I met you before?" Natsume asked as Mikan stared at him, then gave him a small smile and she stepped back as she sighed, then shrugged.

"Maybe, if you look really closely, and if you figure out the clue, then you will find out who I really am." Mikan said to him, and the clock suddenly started to strike 11'o clock (time goes by Fast) and she stared at it as everyone looked at her, then once the last strike finished, Mikan turned around and smiled, staring at Natsume as Koko watched her, grinning to himself.

_If only wishes could be dreams and all my dreams could come true  
There would be two of us standing in front of you  
If you could show me that someone I used to be  
And bring my baby, bring my baby back to me  
_

_Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me whos the biggest fool of all  
Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me  
and bring my baby back to me  
_

_Mirror Mirror lie to me, show me what I wanna see  
Mirror Mirror lie to me Mirror Mirror lie to me, show me what I wanna see Mirror Mirror lie to me _

"I have to go now, bye! Mikan called out, and she ran from the middle of the room, the door was a long way away, but she needed to leave fast, then natsume started to think. He had seen her before, but where? Then he remembered what he and Mikan had been talking about on the day she went to get all of her fabrics...

_"Baka, don't you mean the costume store? Material won't make you a costume... Wait, it will, oh whatever! Why do you want to make material?" Natsume asked, and Mikan smiled, glad he had asked, she stood next to him and held her hands abover her head, smiling brightly._

_"I'm going to make my own costume! I don't want anyone to know what I'm gonna be until they see it, but here's a hint, it has something to do with Cinderella!" Mikan said brightly as Natsume stared at the bubbly girl..._

Natsume stared at the running girl, then he suddenly cried out her name, he had figured it out. 'Iit has something to do with Cinderella...', Cinderella had come late to the ball, then she eft earlier than everyone else, no one knew who she was, Natsume knew who his Cinderella was... It was Mikan!

"MIKAN!" He yelled, and Mikan stopped, and she turned around as everyone gasped, turning to look at Mikan's back, then the young girl slowly turned around, and faced Natsume, a hand clutching her pendant as he stared at her, and tears were in her eyes, no one could see, though.

"Wh-what did you call me?" she asked, and Natsume ran towards her and stopped in front of her, satring as he took hold of her hand.

"Mikan, I called you Mmikan. I'm right, aren't I? This is what you meant when you said it had something to do with Cinderella. Mikan... I'm just so glad it's you and no one else." Natsume said and Mikan gasped, and he took her mask off, seeing her tears as she stared at him, then she smiled and hugged him as people all started to cry and clap happily.

_"You do want to make Natsume happy, you never want to let him go... But Nnatsume, he has been forbidden to share this love with you, he has been threatened, but your love is way too powerful to overcome, no one can stop you bondage... You two can overcome anything... Aas long as you love each other and don't hide it again, the light Mikan carries... Will never die out as long as Natsume is with her..." _Koko thought, then he turned to Anna as she smiled, and then he tilted his head, and they kissed along with many other couples that night...

**THE END...**

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

So here's another fic made my me, Blue -Niagra! review please! I hope it wasn't too rushed, but I don't get enough time except for weekends to make these stories! Have fun with life and I love you all! Especially winglessfairy25! In a friend way, don't worry! HAHAHAHA! (oh, I've been ill today so that's why I made this, kay!) BYE!

_**Love from Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXXXXXXXX XXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX XXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
